beyond this 2
by Adrian Christina Rose
Summary: The years have passed , the boys are grown up . Where will life take them ? Will the wolf gene skip them or will they become part of the pack . Maybe they will become guardians or choose to live nice human lives . Read to find out . R&R
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Rose's pov

I am happy to say that the years have been good to us . Our boys are twenty now and we also have a 18 year old Karah . I have to say that me and Jacob make some beautiful babies .

The boys take after Jacob in basically every way . Abraham the oldest has Jacobs russet skin but his is a little bit darker , he wears his hair short and kinda shaggy like Jacob , he stands at 6'4 and he is lean ,the only real difference between him and Jacob is Abraham has hazel eyes that stay a perfect combination of green and brown except for when he is angry then they are a darker brown . His brother Kaleb of course looks just like Jacob his skin is the same shade as Jacob , not as dark as his brothers and he wears his thick wavy hair long like a lot of the other men on the reservation , Kaleb is lean too and stands at 6'5 , he also has hazel eyes but his are more of a green then brown his eyes like his brothers get darker when he is angry which is not often . Both the boys have Jacobs laid back attittude .

Now my daughter she is the one that takes after me . Her skin is russet about the same color as Abraham , she too has hazel eyes but hers are more of a constant brown and that brown is the same as mine , she is my height and shares the figure as me . She doesn't share the same laid back attitude as her brothers or father ,she is a hot head who thinks first and acts later . There is no way I could deny she was mine .

None of my children have become a part of the pack , not yet at least and even though we are not supposed to tell them about the pack I just couldn't lie to my children and how would I explain all of my gifts to them . I can't read their minds which really is a blessing There are just some things you do not need to know about your children . I can feel their emotions , I can project images and thoughts to them but that is about it .

I also told them about the Cullens of course and that they are dhampires , every summer I would send the kids to the academy with their cousins , just so they have some training and background and I brought them up practicing defensive skills at home as well .

Both boys are in community college , Abe works at a store in forks and Kaleb works as a mechanic on the reservation which of course makes Jacob so happy . That is what he passed on to the kids , They can all take apart a car and put it together like it is nothing .

The cullens do not live in forks anymore , people began to notice that they were not changing so they live a hour away and keep to themselves so that people do not take enough notice to them , they still come back to visit plenty especially since Renesmee lives on the reservation with Seth .

Dimitri lives with Rebecca on the reservation they have a beautiful daughter Sarah she is 16 and a son William who is 17 . Mason also lives on the reservation with Leah , they have three sons Harry he is 19 , Adam he is is 18 and Ashford he is 16 .

Christian and Lisa do not live in forks anymore although they come to visit often with Eddie and Mia Eddie and Mia and have son his name is leo and he is 18 . Lissa and Christian have two daughters Christina Rose shes 18 and Rhea who is 17 and get this , Lissa is queen !

All of us on the reservation raised our kids together they are all like cousins even if they are not related by blood . We all have beautiful kids if I may say so myself .

'' Boo .'' Jacob walked in the kitchen behind me grabbing me by the waist. ''Hi .'' I smiled .

Me and Jacob may be almost 40 but we look damn good , we are some hot parents .

'' Hey , guys .'' Karah walked in , she had just gotten from work she worked with Kaleb as a mechanic . "How was your day ? '' I know she had been working at a shop in forks . '' It was fine , I am just not feeling that well .'' She looked sweaty and pale . '' Come here .'' I walked over to her and put my head to her forehead. She was burning up .

'' Karah .'' I gasped she was running hotter than Jacob .

'' You need to go to the doctor .'' I felt her cheeks . '' No , I just need to lay down . '' She moved away from me . '' Okay , call down to me if you need anything .'' I couldn't make her go if she did not want to go , I learned that long ago but I was worried none of us get sick .

'' Okay .'' She walked upstairs .

'' You don't think it is something more than here being sick do you ? '' I know the phases of changing to a wolf , the getting hot all the time , anger issues it would make sense even though it is supposed to skip them . There are not even any vampires around to trigger it .

'' I don't think so , I have not run into any vampires around here in a while . '' He wrapped his arm around me.

Abraham came back a little later then Kaleb and they did not feel well either .

I was pretty sure I knew what was coming but so suddenly , it did not make sense .

'' I will keep a eye out.'' Jacob promised .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

 **Abraham pov**

I got up in the morning after feeling like hell , I was hot all night and there was nothing I could do to cool down . '' I would like to return these .'' Some man came up to me in his late forties , he looked like a tourist based on the way he was dressed. It was not for Washington weather .

'' You can take it to returns sir . '' I turned away to continue to stocking the shelf . '' You work here you take care of it .'' He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest .

'' I do work here sir , but I can't accept your return , you have to take it to customer service .'' I again turned away from him . I was not in the mood for this . '' Listen here , you have nothing to do you might as well get off your lazy ass and help me .'' He shoved me and that was it . I snapped I grabbed him quickly by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the shelf .

It took every ounce of me not to hit him in the face . I dropped him and ran outside , overwhelmingly hot. I understood what was going on , my parents had warned me this might happen . I am 20 , I was around the cullens a good portion of my life .

Why now ?

I jumped in my car hoping that I could make it back to the reservation before anything happened . I made it halfway there until the pain was overwhelming , I stopped my car on the side of the road and darted into the nearby forest .

That is when the pain released and I looked down to see that I had paws , huge paws .

 _Stay where you are at Abraham I will be there in a minute ._ I heard my dads voice in my head .

 **Kalebs pov**

I was at my morning class and felt like complete shit , I had for a little while but last night was the worst and today I just felt like I was going to die .

'' Are you okay ? '' My friend Brittney approached me after class once we were outside .I was leaning against the wall basking in the cold breeze . '' Yeah , I am going to be okay .'' I pushed my hair out of my face .

'' Are you sure .'' She pressed her hand to my forehead . '' What the hell is this ? '' Her boyfriend stalked over to us , Danny a total dick who thinks he is the shit because he is a jock .

'' Nothing .'' She jumped away from me . He had messed with me before but I always walked away not letting it bother me , I am not a very confrontational guy , it takes a lot to make me angry , that is it usually does .

'' I really do not feel like putting up with your shit today .'' I glared at him . '' I would not keep finding you with my girl if that was the case .'' He came so he was face face well not really face to face since I had a few inches on him , he was more muscular than me but I could take him easily , I had the dhampire advantage .

'' I am warning you to get away from me .'' I growled at him I was practically shaking with anger . '' Or what ? '' He shoved me against the wall and I snapped that was it . I tackled him the ground and held him down . He was really lucky it was grass and not cement that would have hurt a lot more . '' Stay the fuck away from .'' I threatened meeting his gaze . I jumped off to him and ran off .

I know what is happening , my parents had told us there was a chance that it we could become wolves like my father and this was it , I did not understand where it came from .

Lucky there was a break into the woods from the college . I kept running until the pain was unmanageable that when I fell to the ground and when the pain stopped I realizing what had happen . I looked down and just as I thought I had the paws of a wolf .

 _we will be there soon son , stay where you are at ._

 _Karahs pov_

I dragged myself to the shop the next day just to tell my boss that I could not work today , he would not believe that I am sick if he does not see me for himself . '' Where is Lou at ?'' I walked into the office of the shop . '' He is in the back , Why ? '' My Co worker steven said looking me up and down .

He got up and stood in the way so I could not walk to the back . Usually It does not get to me with the mindless flirting , its all fun . Today I do not have the patience for his shit .

'' Steven , I am really going to need you to move .'' I gave him a exasperated look .

" Come on , what do you say we sneak off and go have some fun ? '' He placed his hand on my waist and leaned in closer to me .

'' I said no .'' I tried to push him aside but I was just feeling so sick , so much weaker than usual .

'' Seriously Karah , Haven't we been playing this game long enough ?'' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me even closer and used his other hand to fiddle with the bottom of my shirt .

'' Stop it .'' I pushed him and he just came back stronger gripping me even tighter .

'' I mean it ! '' I kept trying to push him away and his hands continued to fill me up . When his hand reached my breast I lost it .

'' Stop .'' I shoved him and he went flying .

Thats when the heat in my body took over , I felt like I was burning , this rage I could feel it just building up .

I ran from the shop toward my home . '' Mom .'' I screamed outside, landing right at the porch steps falling to my knees because of the pain . '' Karah .'' She was outside in a flash . ''Hold on , we have to get you to the back .'' She ran to me picking me up and pulling me along .

She set me down just in time when we got to the back , it is almost like I blacked out for a moment because the next thing I knew I was looking down at a set of paws . '' What is this ? '' I looked at my mom who was kind of just looking at me in shock . I am assuming because it is a little weird to see your kid turn into a wolf but I figure it should be no different then watching your husband and friends turn into one .

'' Your dad and brothers will be here any minute .''


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys , thank you for all the reviews , it means a lot but I do have to tell you that as far as it is concerned now I do not really plan on Embry imprinting on Lissa or anything like that . I do hope you continue to read to see what I do have planned .

Chapter three

There is something about seeing all of your children sitting before you as gigantic wolves . We thought this day would come and my husband can shift into a wolf so really I don't know why it's so shocking but it just is . I guess you can not prepare enough for this situation and We didn't really expect all three of them to change in the same day either .

I have never wanted to read my children's mind as much as I did looking at them , I could feel their stress , anger anxiety . All of them were too wound up to change back to human .

" Do you think that the other boys will start to change , there must be vampires around ." I asked as Billy , Sam and Jacob came to the backyard to see the kids .

" I don't know , this pack has become so unpredictable." Jacob was feeling a little surprised as was everyone else .

" Do you want to try and calm them ? " Jacob looked at me , I am okay with controlling emotions it is something that has kind of grown over the years , I'm not as proficient as jasper or anything so I worry I can't help seeing how worked up they all are .

I got closer so I was sitting in front of all of them . I touched each of them and closed my eyes focusing on relaxing feelings . Calm tranquility .

To my excitement I could feel them calming down , they were good to change back .

" Jacob can you go get some blankets ? " I smiled at my three " little " wolves . As Jacob got the blankets I took the time just to take them in .

Abraham looked almost exactly like Jacob as a wolf , same color , same shaggy fur , Abraham just wasn't as large but just looking at him I could tell that he was larger than the other wolves in the pack .

Kaleb had long fur that just gave him this shaggy dog look , he had patches of fur the same color as Jacob and his brother but he kind of calico looking , a mixture of colors . He was the exact same size as his brother . And Karan was a stunning wolf , her hair was long too but it didn't have the same shaggy dog look as her brother , she was sleek with jet black fur and she wasn't that small for a female , I mean considerably smaller than her brothers but much larger than Leah had been .

"Here ." Jacob handed me the blankets . " Okay , I'm going to take Karah to the side of the house to change back .

I know she wouldn't be too happy about changing back In front of the male members of her family .

I started walking and she followed me over . " Go ahead ." I put the blanket down next to her and turned my back to give her some privacy but as a part of the pack she will learn you don't get much of that .

" Thank god ." I heard her breathe deeply .

" Are you okay ? " I turned around to look at her , she had her blanket wrapped around her and looked exhausted.

" Yeah I'm fine now , i was wondering if I would ever be able to change back , than you mom."" She threw her arms around me in a hug .

"Your welcome , now lets go talk with the guys ." We walked back the yard where the Twins stood next to their father . Both of them were pretty relaxed .

'' How are you guys feeling. '' I looked them over . '' What does this mean for us ? '' Abraham asked .

'' It means that you are a part of the pack , also because you guys are so sensitve to changing right now it is best that you take a break from work and school . '' Jacob told them the way he would tell anyone else who was new to the pack .

'' That is going to set us behind .'' Kaleb yelled . '' It is for the safety of everyone . '' I told him .

"As you know today , it comes on quickly and it only gets worse . '' Jacob tried to explain to them .

'' Look at Emily , that is what happens when you phase to close to somebody and she was lucky to only walk away with the scars she has .'' Sam spoke up quieting everyone .

'' Does this mean we are going to have a bound fire ? '' Karah broke the silence with a smile on her face .

Although the kids were aware of everything and they loved hearing stories from Jacob when they were little , they never got to be involved with the pack , they could not go to bonfires and only saw Jacob as a wolf once or twice .

'' Guess that you can .'' Jacob was bursting with pride ,I could feel how happy he was probably that he gets to share the pack with the kids completely .


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys , I hope that you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review .More to come soon.**

Chapter four

Abraham pov

I walked into my brothers room , it was almost time to go to the bonfire . Usually going out at this time of night we would need some coats but I was feeling just fine in a t shirt .

" How are you feeling about this ." I leaned against the wall . "As well as you can I guess ." He got up from where he was sitting and looked at himself in the mirror . " I think , the worst part is that I am going to have cut my hair ." He sighed.

" See if you just wore it short like me you wouldn't have to worry about this problem ." I smiled at him and ran my hand through my hair . I would need a little bit of a cut myself .

" it's weird ." Karah walked into the room . " It feels right though, doesn't it ? " I looked at my siblings . For me it felt like I found something that I had been missing .

" Yeah it does , its part of our blood , I think that is the way it is supposed to feel ." Karah said .

It was silent for a moment. " Do you think we are going to imprint ? " Karah asked her face was blank so I couldn't tell if she wanted to or not . I always admired my parents and aunts and uncles love . Having someone for the rest of your life is pretty cool , never have to worry about them leaving you or cheating .

" Probably , we are the children of the strongest alpha in history , we are meant to breed ." Kaleb laughed .

" Hope we don't imprint on a baby like Seth ." Karah laughed . " He is lucky that she grew at an accelerated rate ." We laughed .

" I Hope we imprint when we get a little older ." Kaleb grinned . " I do want to have some fun before we are tied down for life ." He winked at me . I understood what he meant , me and Kaleb are pretty good looking guys , we are in college transferring to a four year soon enough . It's nice to have fun while your young .

" We should get going ." Kaleb looked down at his phone and walked to the door .

 **Karan's pov**

When we got to the bonfire it was already lit and everyone was there . We took our seats and listened as grandpa Billy told us the story of how the wolves came to be and it was just different heading the story now . He explained imprinting but in no way the same way that did does with the loving look in his eyes .

But the bonfire was everything I hoped for , it was relaxing and nice to spend the time with the pack and family .

I wonder if my cousins will become apart of the pack as well . I believe something must be coming for me and my brothers all to change .

" Second female wolf in history nice ." Leah came up to me .

" Yeah ." I nodded . " I am not going to lie and say it is easy but you are use to being around all the boys ,and you won't have all the dirty thoughts about you since the pack right now is basically just family or imprinted males . " she made a face thinking back to when she had first became a wolf . I heard the stories that she was with Sam first and he imprinted on Emily and on top of that she became apart of the pack and had to be around him all the time with her thoughts and feelings on display , that was until she imprinted on Mason .

They are one of the cutest couples on the Rez .

" Yeah ." It was basically the original pack from when my parents were young given a guy here and there . So not as much as a worry for me being as she said the guys are family or damn near family .

" if you ever want to talk or anything feel free to come by ." She touched my shoulder and walked away .

" How does it feel to be apart of the pack ? " Renessmee walked up with Seth , her scent hit me first , it wasn't like the smell I got from my family or anything . It was not bad but it was unique .

" You smell my scent ?" She looked at me knowingly with a smile . Her scent was not bad it was just distinct .

" just thank god you have not met a vampire , apparently they smell so bad and to regular vampires wolves smell like wet dog ." She laughed .

" We should go for a run tonight ." She said I could see the idea pop into her mind .

" You can finally keep up ." She punched my shoulder playfully . I thought about it , sounded great I always wondered what it would be like to go for a run like the stories my dad talked about .

" Alright , meet us on the beach at 12 .see if your brothers want to come ." With that she walked away with Seth . Who despite being about 35 doesn't look a day over 25 if even that .

" you guys want to take a run tonight ? " I went and sat down by my brothers .

" I'm down ." Kaleb spoke first a big smile on his face . " me too ." Abraham agreed .

"Anyone else want to come for a midnight run ? " Kaleb looked around at who was left in the circle mostly the younger pack guys .

" if you can keep up ." My dad came from behind me and draped a arm of my shoulder and looked at my brothers .

" I don't know old man ." Abraham stood up so they were facing each other a big grin on his face . Abraham is a big guy but he is not quiet as muscular as our dad and not as tall yet , he still had a few inches to go but I'm sure him and kaleb will outgrow him as we start to change more .

This is going to be fun .


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter , hope you guys like it . More to come soon . Also I had to type this out on my phone so if the editing is a little rough I apoligize .**

Chapter five

 **Karah pov**

We left the house at twelve , me , my brothers and my dad . My mom wouldn't be able to keep up with us running , she would have to ride on someone back , so she decided to sit it out . I think she wanted to give us some bonding times .

We found places to change in the woods , then met Ness and the guys in the pack that wanted to go for the run .

You ready for this ? My dad stood toward the front I ran up next to him , my brothers followed .

I let out a howl of excitement and we were off .

We ran at a speed I did not know I was capable of running , playfully bumping into my brothers and other members in the pack . At one point I jumped on my fathers back so he fell and ran off so he couldn't catch me . I was so much smaller than everyone else I was the fastest . I don't know how long we ran but it felt like it went by in a flash .

 **Jacobs pov**

I never thought that my children joining the pack would bring me so much joy , but sharing something that Is such a big part of me and now them , it's amazing .

I think out of the kids , Karah had embraced it the most , she took off like bat out of hell , playing around I could tell she was in heaven . The boys were having fun to just not the same as Karah I don't know if I have ever seen anyone take to being a wolf like her .

Throughout the run I was projecting images to Rose so she could see it . It made me feel old for a moment . I thought back to when I first joined the pack , I didn't want to be apart of it , I was in love with Bella .

Here I am , I have been alpha for over 20 years all my kids are grown . All the other kids on Rez are growing up so quickly .

I know its likely that my niece and nephews will probably join the pack soon .

" How was it ? " Rose greeted us at the door when we got home , she knew for the most part how it had gone but I was sure she wanted to hear it in person .

" it was great ." The boys walked past giving her a peck on the cheek . " it really was ." Karah gave her a kiss as well and walked in the house .

" It looked fun . " Rose wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me .

Twenty years and rose is still as beautiful as she was when we were 17 . She is 37 and looks like she could be 27 . When her and Karah go out together they always think they are sisters .

" it was ." I leaned down and kissed her slowly .

 **Karan's pov**

I woke up in the morning feeling great . I decided that because I Was feeling so great I would head to the store for some food , I was starving and I know we are running low in the house .

" where are you going ? " My mom caught me at the door . I sighed forgetting how closely they were watching us .

" I am going to the store , last time I checked there was barley in food in the fridge ." I crossed my arms over my chest .

" I will come with you just in case ." she grabbed her keys and I did not feel like fighting it .

We drove to the store , we had to gets ton of food to feed us now .

" Hey Karah ." I turned around to see Harry clearwater , and That feeling that my father explained took me over , it was overwhelming the feelings that suddenly hit me . I fell to the ground .

"Karah !" My mom ran over to me kneeling down beside me .

I finally looked up agian at Harry he was standing there in awe . " Harry , I think you need to come see us later so we can talk about this ." My mom stood up I could feel her calming us .

She helped me up and we walked out the store to the car almost in a zombie like state .

Mom got me in the car and we just sat there . " Well ." She Finally spoke . " That was a quick imprint ." She patted my leg .

And she drove home . " Jacob ! " My mom called for my dad when we got in the house . I'm sure she told him to come home before we got there .

" Clearwater huh ? " he walked down the stairs and looked at me . I just sat down on the couch , it is so confusing I felt so jumbled , part of me felt complete , like I didn't need to look for anything else in life because I found it and it was Harry .

I loved him more than anything in this world . That didn't change my confusion .

" it is a lot to take in ." It is worse because you guys are not together at the moment .

He hugged me tightly . " What happened ? " Kaleb came down stairs looking at us weirdly .

" Your sister just imprinted on Harry Clearwater ." My dad said looking over at my brother .

" seriously ? " he laughed a little more than I was comfortable with . It was not that funny .

" Abraham! " he ran back upstairs to get him . Then they both came back down .

" Harry Clearwater ?" Abraham laughed along with Kaleb .

" shut up ." I was beginning to shake when I heard a knock on the door . " I will get it ." My mom walked over to the door .

" Hello Harry ." My mom said I could hear the smile in her voice . I don't know why they all found it so amusing but somehow just having Harry here made me calm .

" Can we talk ? " he looked around at us nervously . " Yeah ." I decided it was best I explain it to him myself . It was almost as bad as when I got my first boyfriend .

I walked out the door with him and we headed to the beach so we could have some privacy . We sat on a log with barely any distance between us .

" So you are a dhampire , you already know about strogi and moroi and all of that . " I looked at him meeting his cool blue eyes.

"Yeah , I am aware ." He nodded his head ." And you heard the legend of the quiliete wolves ? " again he nodded .

" well it is not a legend , " I smiled uncomfortably. " okay so you are a wolf ? " he raised a eyebrow .

" yes , and we do something called imprinting ." He looked at me with a blank expression .

" That is why I feel the way I feel about you ? " His face was soft with affection .

" yeah , we are pretty much soul mates , I will never love another man and you will never love another women . Like your mom and dad and mine ." I reached over and took his hand in mine . With the touch it was like electricity went through my body .

" What do you mean my parents are imprinted ?" He thought for a second . " Is my mom a wolf ? " he stood up .

" Yes along with some other people ." It was a long list to name off all the guys in the pack .

" so everyone is a wolf and no one told me ? He looked a little angry about it .

" Not everyone , it's a secret . I grew up knowing because my dads alpha and there is a long list of things that my mom is capable of doing . " He ran his hand through his hair .

Harry is a handsome guy something I realized this when we were younger . When we were younger I use to have a crush on him and as we got older it was just Mindless flirting .

He is tall at least 6'3 with white skin put it tan like he has been kissed by the sun , dark brown hair , a smile to kill for with a dimple that peaks out on one side and piercing blue eyes .

When it comes to imprinting I have to say that I hit the jackpot .

" also something I have to tell you since you know , there is a chance you could become a wolf too ." I felt like it was something I should warn him about . I knew that I could become a wolf but it is still a shock , imagine you know nothing about the chances of you becoming a wolf and just change one day .

" what ? " his eyes got big . " Its a gene that can be activated when you are around vampires , when there is a threat around . you and your brothers have that gene ." I got up so I was standing in front of him .

" I am really sorry to drop this on you . " That is a lot to learn in one day .

" No it is okay , thank you for telling me ." He took my hand in his and god did it feel so right .

" This is weird ." He laughed looking into my eyes and then he leaned down and kissed me .

" way to go ! " I heard cheering and looked over to see my brothers and mom and dad running Towards .

" Oh god." I leaned my head against his chest trying to hide myself .

You imprint with someone and it is like you have been together forever . I have never felt so comfortable with anyone like him .

" So what are your intensions with our sister ? " Abraham and and Kaleb stood next to each other their arms crossed over their chest trying to look intimidating.

" How are you feeling? You'd understand all of this ? " my dad stood forward . " Yeah , I think so." He laughed nervously .

" You would think that being a dhampire and knowing about storgoi and all that would really prepare you but it's a whole different level ." He shook his head in disbelief .

" You want to go tell my parents ? " He looked over at me , I could feel his excitement and the need to get away from my family at the moment .

" Gladly ." I took his hand and we walked off just leaving my family there .

" Hey." Leah and mason were both home and sitting on the couch when we came in . They looked at us strangely when they saw we were holding hands .

" No !" Leah suddenly understood . " you imprinted ! "She hit mason with excitement when she realized it .

It's like announcing you are engaged.

" That is great ." Leah got up and pulled me into a hug then looked at Harry .

" I am so sorry that we didn't tell you , I am sorry ." Leah placed a hand on Harry's face lovingly .

"It's okay ." He smiled . Wrapping a arm around me and pulling me closer .

For the rest of the night we talked about little things realizing we really don't know that much about each other despite the fact that we have known each other our whole life . Every summer we were off to the academy together , you would think we would know more about each other . But here we were dying to know every little thing about each other .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

 **Lissa pov**

Rose has updated me on what has been happening on the reservation and it is pretty exciting , Her children have now joined the pack with Jacob and on top of that Karah Imprinted on Masons son . We have known each other basically our whole lives , our kids have grown up together and now they are ending up together to go on and have their own kids . It makes me believe that we were all meant to be in each others lives so we could end up here .

''Are you sure you want to go to the reservation now , there is a lot of work to do here ? '' My advisor Jessica said as I headed to the jet with my family .

'' Yes , It has been awhile since we have been . '' I waved my hand in dismissal . '' Are you excited ? '' I asked my daughter rhea when we got on to the jet and were seated comfortably .

'' Why would I be excited ? '' She looked down her cheeks blushing bright red . She was so excited to see the boys . Ever since she was little she has had the biggest crush on Abraham , the slightly older , devastating good looking boy . It was very predictable .

My other daughter Christina however had no interest in them , she always liked Leo , Eddie and Mia's son and they have been together for a few years now .

Leo is the all American kind of boy , he looks much like Eddie sometimes looking at him I see Eddie when we were young , You can see Mia in there too like his eyes but he takes after his father for the most part , he was coming with us to the reservation .

'' Yeah she is .'' Christina over heard us . '' Shut up !'' she glared at her sister . '' It's okay if you like Abraham .'' Christian butted in a smirk on his face .

'' Whatever.'' She plugged in her earphones to ignore us .

We got there relatively fast . '' Lissa !'' Rose ran out of the house pulling me into a tight hug . '' I know you are Queen and all but you could come to visit more . '' She pulled away from me and gave everyone else a hug .

'' Where are the boys ? '' I asked when we got inside and no one was around . '' They are on patrol and Karah is with Harry .'' She rolled her eyes with a smile .

'' She really imprinted on Harry ? '' Leo asked in disbelief . '' Yeah , she sure did .'' Rose laughed .

She looked good , she looked happy even though I am sure dealing with all the wolf stuff is beyond stressful .

'' No more stressful that being queen .'' Rose looked over at me . Our wonderful bond was still in tact .

I always forget that she can read more than just my thoughts , its really amazing that she has all the gifts that she does have .

It is always great to visit her .

 **Rheas pov**

Okay I admit it , I have been in love with Abraham like my whole life but who can blame a girl he is gorgeous! Tall and only getting leaner and more muscular over the years , his hazel eyes in contrast of his dark skin tone , thick long lashes and his smile ! It not even fair he look the way he look and it's kinda crazy there are two of them .

But sadly he has never looked at me like that . I'm am just Rhea the girl he grew up around but paid no real attention to .

I'm pretty I suppose , typical pale Moroi skin , I run a little on the shorter side of the Moroi spectrum so I am only 5'5 , I'm skinny but luckily , thanks to my dad pushing me to train so I can fight for myself I have a pretty lean body so that gives me a few curves but being around dhampires like Rose and Karah with killer bodies it doesn't feel like I have enough . I somehow also got my dads dark hair which makes me look even paler . My best feature I would have to say are my ozera eyes .

" Hey ! " Karah got home not long after we got there pulling Harry along with her . . It is a shock to see them together but there love is undeniable. It made my heart swell wishing for my own .

" Well look what we have here ." Leo got up greeting Harry , they have always been the best of friends I guess taking after their dads .

"So , we heard you guys were coming and decided to throw a party , You guys are interested right ?'' Harry looked around at us . '' Everyone will be there , the pack , the kids . '' He looked at my mom and dad .

'' I will watch out for her .'' Kaleb walked through the door without Abraham of course but I could get my thrills out of seeing him he is basically Identical to his brother . He smiled at me his grin was infecteous .

'' They will be safe .'' Rose reassured my mom .Giving her a knowing look . '' FIne with me .'' My mom answered first my dad still looked a little hesitant about it . That is what happens when you are the baby , They try to hard to protect me even though they also made sure that I could protect myself.

Later when the party came about we were all ready , Karah had explained to me that the party was kind of large and a lot of people would be there so why not look good ?

Abrahams pov

I had been working all day , I don't know why I agreed to come to this party besides seeing Christina and Rhea . We grew up together they are kind of like my other sisters and it has always amused me seeing them use their magic .

'' Hey .'' I greeted Christina and Leo , I had not seen them in at least a year . Rhea looked like a royal tall , slim and beautiful and she held herself like a future Queen has her whole life . '' Nice to see you .'' she looked up at me her blue eyes widening at my size , I had grown quiet a bit since the last time she had seen me .

'' You really need to consider coming to court to be a guardian , I saw what you could do when you came to the academy for the summer . '' He looked at me , him and basically everyone from the academy had tried to get us to stay but my mom did not want us to grow up at the academy like she did . So instead of going there during the year and coming home during the summer we were there during the summer and home during the year .

I never minded it I think it was a good balance .

'' I don't know things have changed now .'' I laughed dryly . '' We heard .'' Leo nodded .'' But hey , you would still be doing your job taking care of evil vampires . '' He punched my arm playfully . '' Maybe , I will think about it . '' I patted him on the shoulder and walked away to go socialize with some other people .

At a party might as well enjoy myself .

I was sitting on a log talking to one of Kalebs friends , a cute little brunette . She was kind of boring though so I would glance around to see what was going on . I saw a girl in the far corner of the beach in the shadows with some guy , she was short with long flowing black hair I could see fell almost to her waist . She looked good from what I could see . She was slim but had a hour glass figure going on .

What really caught my attention was that the guy she was with some guy I did not know what holding her arm . I concentrated so I could hear what she was saying to him .

'' Let go .'' was all I needed to hear . '' I have to go . '' I looked at the girl I was talking to and ran off to the girl and guy in the shadows . when i got closer I slowed down and came down to a walk .

'' Whats going on here ?'' I looked at the guy not yet seeing the face of the girl yet . '' why , what does it matter to you ?'' He looked at me and looking him over I realized who it was . I had seen him around at school he was the guy that always gave kaleb grief .

'' I do believe your girlfriend is waiting for you over there .'' I nodded my head in the direction of the fire . '' Or if you don't want to walk away yourself I could always make you .'' I locked eyes with him and stood straight up so he could see just how large I really am . I had height and strength on him .

'' Whatever , she is not worth it anyway .'' He looked the girl over and walked away bumping me as he walked past but I let it go .

'' Are you alright ?'' looked down at the girl for the first time meeting her eye contact .

God did it hit me hard , it felt like my heart exploded in my chest with this overwhelming feeling of love . I was looking at the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on and it funny that this is the girl I have known my whole life .

'' Are you okay Rhea ?''


	7. Chapter 7

**OKay I have not really thought about anything for Adrian . I May bring him in soon , I am not sure and I have no plan for sydney to be in the story nor do I have a plan for Christina to Be Adrians , she too is a fire user like christian .**

 **chapter seven**

'' Did what I think just happen? '' She looked at me her blue eyes wide . '' Yeah .'' I nodded and she ran a hand through her hair .It only fell right back in place.

'' Do you want to sit down ? '' I took my sweater from around my waist , and set it down on the ground . I put it more in the shadows so people wouldnt really see us and we could have some privacy . I realized now that I didn't want people bringing attention to us , it was already a stressful situation . I think the first few moments of a bond you should have that time to you and your bond mate or maybe even just alone . In my case I wanted to be with Rhea , I did not need any time to think .

'' Yeah .'' She sat down and I sat down next to her . '' How do you feel about this ? '' I looked over at her . It was so much to take in , all the new emotions running though you .

'' You want to know how I honestly feel ? '' She looked out at the water avoiding eye contact with me , I could feel her nervousness .

'' Yeah , that is what having a bond is about .'' It took a minute but she finally looked at me . '' These feelings for you aren't really something new . '' She met my gaze but quickly looked away . '' What do mean ? '' I couldn't help but smile I had never even picked up on the fact that she liked me . Maybe I just looked her over all these years .

It seems impossible now looking at how beautiful she is . '' I have basically been in love with you my whole life.'' Her cheeks brightned . '' Well that is flatering . '' I smiled at her and reached over and took her hand in mine .

'' I have never felt so complete .'' I told her honestly , I played with her hand taking it in mine . It was so small in comparison to mine . '' I agree. '' She smiled at me her eyes were warm with affection .

I could feel how she was feeling , she was very at peace at the moment , the stress and anxiety I had felt from her a moment ago had passed .

We sat at the beach in our little corner for hours , she told me about life at court and that she was a month away from finishing school , that it is weird being a princess and she is glad her sister is going to take over for her mom also that she would rather be in the field with the dhampires .

It made me admire her more , I come from a family where we were all taught to take care of ourselves and as much stuff that I have heard that can happen on the reservation it makes me happy to have a women who can defend herself if she needs to .

'' Will you show me something ? '' i asked as we laid down in the sand just enjoying the silence .

'' Sure .'' She stood up and took a few steps forward so I was beyond her and she was facing the water .Fire flew from the her but it was like a explosion that sent her flying . " Rhea! '' I ran over to her , I had never seen magic that strong before .

'' Are you okay ? '' I asked helping her up , she looked frazzled . '' Has that ever happen before ? '' I helped her dust all the sand off . '' No , it hasn't .'' I thought about it for a moment . '' You know how my mom got all those powers once she imprinted ? '' I looked at her . '' That is proably what is happening to you . '' I took her hand in mine . '' Want to go show them ? '' She was nervous about it but agreed .

'' I know a way we can get there faster , stay where you are . '' I went around the cornor of the little cave that we were near and changed . I picked my clothes up with my mouth and walked back out to her . It was a good thing she had seen the wolves before so it was not something so shocking to her .

 _come on_ I was just thinking it in my mind but she came foreward and climbed on my back , I wondered if she heard me .

 _Can you hear me ?_ I tried agian . '' Yes.'' She answered allowed . '' Is that supposed to happen ? '' the second time we had to ask this tonight.

 _No_ I shook my head and ran towards the house , going through the woods so no one would see us . I dropped Rhea off at the front and went in the back and put on my clothes . I walked upstairs to my parents room I shook my mom awake . '' Come down stairs . '' I went down stairs and waited for her with Rhea .

'' Whats wrong .'' My mom looked alarmed at first when she came down but she quickly realized what had happend .

'' You didn't ! '' My mom ran up to me giving me a hug . She steppted back when she got a full feelings of my emotions , I realized I could feel hers too . She was happy , but worried . Same for my dad I could feel his emotions too .

'' It is not that serious but will you come outside so we can show you the affect that the imprint has had on Rheas magic ? '' I looked at them , I felt their emotions spike .

'' Yeah .'' They walked with us outside . '' Stay on the porch .'' I ordered them and went and stood a few feet behind her so i would catch her when she flew back .

She stood and did the same thing she did on the beach this time I think she was testing her limits and it was like a even bigger explosion . She flew back hard colliding into me we both went down .

'' Well fuck !'' my mom ran over to us with my dad and they helped us up .I could see my mom silently assessing us for any injuries .

'' That is some serious fire power !'' She hugged Rhea . '' There is something else .'' I told her . '' We can talk to each other though the bond , and I can feel everyones emotions .'' I explained and at this point I could feel my parents were so excited they should have been jumping up and down .

'' Yey ! '' My mom through her arms around me , I could feel pride radiating off of her .'' What is going on ? '' Karah was a approaching us with Harry . '' Your brother just imprinted .'' My dad nudged me playfully . '' He and Rhea also have some new found abilities .'' My sister made a face and crossed her arms over her chest . I could feel the jealousy radiating off of her . I could also feel Harry's relief probably that him and Karah did not get any new strange abilities with their bond .

'' What are those new abilities ? '' Harry asked wrapping his arm around Karahs should , I felt her instantly calm .

'' We can talk through our bond , I have empathy and Rhea's powers have intensified .'' I told them proudly .It would be something new to us but it also means that we have something really special to get our gifts , just like my parents .

'' Okay , It is getting late we should head in and go to bed .'' My dad announced with a yawn .As we were walking inside my mom stopped us at the door .'' Are you going to head home Harry ? '' My mom asked looking at him . He was instantly nervous , I could even feel the rise of his heart rate .

Are my parents really that intimidating ? '' No , I am going to go home .'' He smiled nervously . '' I am just saying , Just because you guys are imprinted does not mean that you need to have families right away .'' The only one that really applied to was me , Karah wont be able to reproduce until she stops phasing for a little while .

'' Okay mom . '' I nodded as did Karah and Harry .'' So Rhea can take a guest room ." She walked inside with my dad back to bed . " I will show you the room , I am sure my mom tell your parents that you are safe . '' They were staying at their old home in forks while they were visiting .

I took her to the room giving her some extra blankets and some of Karahs clothes to sleep in .'' Thanks .'' She smiled at me .

'' I guess we can tell your family about the imprint and see what will happen . '' I looked at her . I did not think it was possible to feel such love towards someone but looking at her god I loved her . The way my parents described imprinting was true .

'' Yeah . '' She nodded. I could feel the same feelings radiating off of her . '' Okay goodnight .'' I went to leave the room but she caught my arm . '' I turned to look at her and she kissed me .

It was soft but there was a certain fire to it . I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me .Even than she was not close enough to me. I was the one who pulled away when I realized it was getting a little to hot . Plus I was not sure I wanted it to go any further she is only 17 and im 20 I would never be with a girl that young plus she would be 18 soon enough .

'' I will see you in the morning . '' I gave her small kiss and left .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Rhea's Pov

I woke up in the morning realizing that everything that had happened last night was real . I could not be any happier than I am and don't think I have been so happy in my entire life . I feel complete like something was missing and I have found it .

'' Rhea .'' Rose knocked in came in the room . I was up but I was just laying down thinking .

'' Your family is here . '' Her face did not have the usual smile on it , I knew that was bad news . I don't understand how they could be against it , they have never said anything about imprinting before . '' Where is Abraham ? '' I asked her . I did not want to go down there without him .

''He is downstairs waiting for you . '' She waited for me and we went down the stairs together . '' Hey guys .

''I greeted nervously and went and stood by abraham grabbing his hand for comfort .

I could not read my parents faces by looking at them . '' So ? '' My mom looked at me . '' What is it you have to tell us ?'' I looked at Rose , she had not told them ? '' Well we are imprinted .'' I told them .

'' What ? '' My dad was the first to speak . '' Rose ! '' My mom jumped up and hugged Rose . '' Are children were destined for each other .'' She smiled at me and Abraham . '' Who would have thought .'' She then stood behind my dad and wrapped her arms around him . She whispered something in his ear that I could not hear .

'' I am happy for you guys .'' He finally said , he got up from his seat and offered abraham a hand .My dad is so protective it is ridiculous. '' Tell you dad what else happened .'' Rose prompted me .

'' Okay , we need to go outside .'' I went and stood far away from everyone and abraham stood behind me to catch me when I blew back . I have to admit I love my new magic , I have always loved my magic . It is something else that completes me , there is this surge of bliss when you use you magic and with this new intensified magic the feelings has intensified with it .

 _Might want to stand a little further back ._ I winked at Abraham closed my eyes and let it go . I blew back as I now have for the third time . Air knocked out of me when I was caught .

''What the hell !'' My dad yelled from the porch and ran over to me . '' That was amazing .'' My dad hugged me right . '' You need to learn how to control it so it wont blow you back , then it will be even more effective.'' His eyes were practically shinning with pride .

'' Yeah , I know I have to work on it .'' I smiled. '' No offense Leo , but I need to imprint so I can do that .'' Christina said coming over to us she gave me a hug .

'' We can work on it more when you go back to court.'' My dad said and my stomach dropped I had not thought about going back .

''I think that we should talk about it dad . '' I placed my hand on his shoulder . '' What is there to talk about ?'' He raised his eyebrows . I could feel that this was not going to go well .

'' Why don't we talk inside about it ?'' Rose called us into the house , god I love her .

My whole life we have always had a special bond , she understood me . That I wasn't happy as a royal at court and I always looked up to her being the amazing fighter that she is . Could be because she can pop in my head at any moment or read my mind but for me Rose has always been like my other mother while for the other kids she is aunt Rose if that makes any sense .

'' Yeah .'' I hurried into the house and let everyone follow me in .

 _Let me do the talking ._ Rose met eye contact with me . '' So we were thinking that Rhea could stay here with us . '' She sat on the arm of the chair that Jacob was sitting . '' What ? '' My mom looked at us in disbelief .

'' She can go to school here on the reservation , She can sleep in the guest room and you know nothing will go on without me knowing . '' That was for sure , I wonder how her kids ever got away with anything growing up, I know she can not read their minds but she can feel what they feel , that can give away a lot.

'' She has training she needs at court . '' My dad told her .

'' I understand that , and we can work on that here and you know I can train her on defensive fighting along with the kids . '' She seemed to be covering everything .

'' I am also going to show you how it feels to be away from your imprint , that way you know what it will feel like if we separate them . '' Rose did not show me what it felt like but I was sure I didn't want to know especially because of the expressions on my parents faces . When Rose stopped My dad had to take in a deep breath and my mom placed a hand over her heart .

'' Okay .'' My dad agreed taking my moms hand in his . '' Thank you !'' I threw myself at them wrapping around each of them . '' Just promise you will keep in contact .'' My mom kissed my cheek .

Roses pov

Lisa , christian , christina and Leo left around four , I know it was so hard for them to leave their youngest daughter but I promised them I would protect her like my own and nothing would happen to her .I am glad we were able to work everything out . Abraham and Rhea have the strongest bond I have seen not counting me and Jacobs and we really do get a kick out of our kids ending up together .It really does seemed destined .

'' What are you thinking about . '' Jacob came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close . '' The kids . '' I turned around so that I was facing him , and wrapped my arms around his neck .

'' What about them .'' He started trailing kisses down my neck . '' Why , Jacob what are you doing ?'' I rose a eyebrow . '' Well none of the kids are home , they are on Patrol and hanging out at other places , so lets make the most of it ?'' He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist .

'' Jacob . '' I gasped . We did not get much time to ourselves even with the kids being grown , there is always one in the house and now that they are wolves they can hear basically everything that is going on in the house .

'' Lets do this . '' I kissed him passionately and let him carry me up the stairs .

Karah pov

It is really cute that my brother and Rhea imprinted , With Rhea always having a huge crush on him and Abraham has always been kind of sensitive , he always had a big heart and has always been looking for love .Abraham is not like Kaleb when he is with someone he is thinking long term . Him being such a sensitive person it makes sense that he would now have empathy .

'' What ? '' Harry looked up from his food at me . We had decided to go to the city for a little date .

'' I was just thinking .'' I smiled at him taking his hand in mine and pulling him closer as we walked through the city .

'' About? '' He pulled me to a stop and when he did I got a whiff of a strong smell . A vampire , there was no denying it . '' I need you to stay still . '' I pulled him into a embrace . Playing it cool I pulled away from him and looked around .

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye dart away . '' What ?'' Harry looked alarmed . '' There was a vampire .'' I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him along so we could leave. '' You know I can protect myself right ?'' He pulled me to a stop .

'' Yeah , I know .'' Honestly I had forgotten that he was also a dhampire , we were trained to fight vampires and he is good , he could have left to become a guardian for the royals or something . I do know that killing the daylight kind of vampire like the cullens is harder than killing a strogoi . It can be done but it is no easy task .

'' I know but , I don't want to put either of us in danger if we can just leave .'' I pleaded with him pulling his arm . '' Fine . '' As we were walking towards the car the scent was getting stronger , I was sure they were following us .

'' Be prepared .'' I whispered walking faster pulling him with me . '' Hey little wolf . '' A man jumped down in front of me , he was tall and skinny devestating handsome of course with blood red eyes . '' You going to kill us in the daylight ? '' I stood tall .

'' The voultri will come after you and if they don't my pack will .'' I smiled at him . '' Oh yeah ? '' Another one jumped down so they were behind us . I wanted to shift but there it was the middle of the day in busy city .

'' Yeah . '' I kicked the one in front of me as hard as I could and he went flying . I expected Harry to take my lead but he instead dropped to the ground groaning in pain . '' Harry .'' I wanted to kneal down next to him but I could not take my eyes off of them .

His change happened almost in the blink of a eye . One moment he was groaning and the next he was infront me standing tall as a wolf . He lunged at the second vampire and I went back to attacking the first one still in my human form . He handled the vampire quickly . He had natural skill . '' Harry . '' I had jumped on the back of the first one and was pulling at his head trying to rip it off but he was a strong one , possibly even a new born . He lunged and ripped off the head .

I searched the car , Harry needed something to put on . im sure he did not want to be naked the whole ride home . Luckily one of my brothers or dad had left gym bag in the car that had some basketball shorts in it .

 _I will change behind the car ._ He trotted behind the car and changed .Well that was something new , I could not do that with any of the other guys in the pack , now we were the same as Abraham and I threw the shorts over the car to him nad he hurried and put them on .

'' we need to take the bodies home .'' I grabbed the heads and threw them in the back seat and Harry through the bodies in the trunk . We needed to keep them separated since we could not burn them at the moment .

'' How do you feel ?'' I glanced over at him , we had been driving at least 30 minutes and He had not spoken .

I could feel how he was feelings and he was just a jumble of emotions but he was handling it better than me and my brothers since we could not even change back .

'' I am okay , it is just so strange . I did not expect that I would also change . '' He sighed .

'' Are you not happy ? '' I wasn't getting any feelings of happiness from him that I was sure about . '' I don't know at the moment. '' He looked out the window then I felt a rush of emotion from him .

I tried to drive in silence for the rest of the way but my dad called . I figured he had felt that Harry joined the pack or something .

'' William , Amelia , Daniel and Adam just changed .'' He told me , I could hear in his voice that he was stressed . '' Okay , I will talk to you when We get home .'' I hung up .

William my cousin from my aunt rebecca , Amelia Sam and Emilys daughter , Daniel my cousin from my aunt Racheal and Adam Harry's brother all changed today , that is a lot of new members that is not even counting me and my brothers as well as Harry .

'' Dad !.'' I pulled up to the house and popped the trunk grabbing the heads and holding them in my hand .

'' What happened . '' He ran down the steps looking at us with alarm . '' We were attacked while we were in the city . '' I threw the heads on the ground .

'' I dont know if you did not feel it with everything else also going on in the pack but Harry has also changed .'' Everyone came out of the pack that being our new members . '' Are those heads !'' Amelia gasped and daniel wrapped a comforting arm around her .

'' Embry ! '' My dad called and he came out the house . He has not imprinted and there was really no reason for him to stop shifting so Embry looks about barely 30 .

'' Can you go take them to burn the body and explain why we do it. '' My dad rubbed his face with exasperation .

'' So you too ? '' My dad looked at Harry remembering that he was there. '' Yeah , guess so . '' He still was a jumble of emotions . ''Come on .'' I grabbed his hand pulling him to the side even to the side my dad or someone else could still hear so I tried our new telepathic thing .

 _I know it is hard for you to take all of this in , but you have me to help you get through it ._ I took his hands in mine .

 _You know what else ? We can really be together forever ._ I smiled at him .

 _What do you mean ?_ That had caused spike of emotion from him . _If we keep phasing we wont age ._ No one in the pack has really been in that situation besides Seth . We are the first couple to both be wolves .

'' We could ?'' He spoke aloud a smile finally crossing his face .'' Yep .'' I smiled widely . '' Well then .'' He wrapped his arms around me spinning me around and kissing me hard . This could be great for us .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

Rose Pov

There was not really explaining what was going on with with all the new memebers joining the pack . We had not had so many changes in the pack since the newborns and even then it did not seem like so many changed . Whatever is coming it is going to be big .

It worried me , the older wolves like Paul and Sam try and phase as little as possible so they dont affect their aging process to much . Jacob had stopped phasing for a little while watching the pack in human form. but with all the changes going on he had to phase again . It makes me a little nervous the thought that I will continue to age and jacob will stay young .

'' Why do you look so worried .'' Jacob walked through the door looking at me with concern . '' Everything that is going on .'' I sighed . So many of the kids were in the pack now which we kind of expected but that meant they were all in danger . At least we had some weapons against whatever it is that is coming , the pack , the cullens and I know Rhea will really be helpful .

'' You don't have to worry . '' He wrapped his arms around me . '' We have handled everything else we can handle whatever is coming and honestly I have to say this new pack is strong , stronger than the old one . '' He smiled brightly . That was a relief .

Kaleb pov

Alot has been going on , with my cousins and friends that have joined the pack . My siblings have both imprinted and it is so weird seeing them with people that I never imagined them being with . My brother got lucky with his imprint . Rhea is beatiful , it would not be so bad to look at a face like hers for the rest of your life and god does she have a fire to her. I've gotten to know her better since she started staying with us , helped my mom out with trainning her and I can't help but admire her strength .

I should not look at her like that . She is my brothers imprint , I should respect him enough not to look at her the way that I do and better yet they are imprinted she could never feel the same way about me that I feel about her .

I decided to go for a run to get rid of some of my energy and hoped I could run off the feelings . By the time I got home my shirt was drenched in sweat and I did not feel much better . The hardest part of it all is hiding my feelings from my brother . The emotions that coursed through me when I looked at her . I tried not to phase the same time as him so he would not see the inappropiate thoughts that crossed my mind .

'' Kaleb . '' My dead met me at the door . '' Walk with me . '' he nodded for me to follow him . We walked out to the beach . '' So I can't say that I have not been in love with someone else's girlfriend before .'' My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder . I was guessing he was talking about when he use to be in love with Bella which is always weird to think about and my mom use to be with edward .

'' I want you to be happy , but falling for Rhea is only going to be disasterous . If i can see it so can others , before long your brother will and I don't want to see you guys fight .'' He looked at me sadly . '' Your day will come , you will find your imprint and forget all about this . '' He patted my shoulder.

'' What about Embry ? '' I asked crossing my arms over my chest . He had never found a imprint . '' He still may find his imprint , hes not aging right now she may not even be born yet .'' He shrugged . '' But you , your the son of a alpha you are meant to imprint .'' He looked confident in his words .

I did not want to imprint before but If i could get rid of these feelings for a girl who will never want me that would be great .

'' I am going to keep my distance from her and Abraham for now . I think that is what I need to do for now . '' My dad hugged me and we walked back to the house .

Abraham pov

My brother is out of his mind if he thought that he could hide is feelings from me , I have empathy and even if I did not I would see the way that he looks at Rhea . It is strange , all of these years we have never had a problem with liking the same girl we always respected those boundries . Yet now I am imprinted and she is mine and all mine he likes her ?

Bright side is I don't have to worry about her having feelings for him . Does not mean I like it .

'' Why are you so tense . '' Rhea asked walking into my room where I was pacing . ''Nothing .'' I lied I did not want to make her feel uncomftorable . '' You sure ? '' She raised a eyebrow giving me a chance to answer her correctly .

'' Yeah , I am just worried about whatever is coming .'' I lied and turned my attention to her shaking it off . '' How was training ? '' I smiled at her placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer to me .

I used one of my legs to close the door . '' Why , what are you doing Abraham Black ? '' She looked up at me with a smile on her face . '' Nothing much .'' I cupped her chin with my hand and kissed her softly , As usual the kiss grew deeper . I pulled her even closer .I excitedly picked her up with one hand , her legs wrapped around my waist .Never breaking the kiss . I set her on the bed climbing on top and holding myself over her . I started to trail kisses from her cheeks to her neck but stopped when I was getting to her chest .

I took a deep breath and threw myself down on the bed beside her . '' What ? '' She laid down so we were face to face, her bright eyes held mine . '' We shouldn't .'' I had got carried away with her. She is 17 , I feel like I should wait to do anything until she is at least 18 .

She made a face .'' Why ?'' she waited for a answer expectantly . '' Because you are 17 and I am 20 . '' I pushed some of her hair back from her face . '' So ? '' I she sat up on the bed and sat cross legged . '' I am not a virgin or anything and my ex boyfriend was older than me .'' Her answer surprised me .

'' Really ? '' I had not even bothered t ask her anything involving it . '' Who ? '' I smiled . Maybe I knew him , one of the guys from the academy .

" You sure you want to know ? " She raised a eyebrow . I nodded . " Harry ." She looked away.

"When ?" I figured it had been someone at court that she would be around all the time .

" last summer at the academy ." She shrugged . " well then ." I had not expected his name to come up . I was surprised he had not told us and we had not noticed . "How long did you date ?" It's not like it matters , obviously they broke up and they are both imprinted .

I was just curious of how I never noticed . " From the beginning of the summer to the end of the summer ." She answered .

" what about you ?" She looked at me for a answer expectantly .

" One of Amelia's friends ." I thought back to her , I had been so in love with that girl , we dated for like two years . It seemed like it took forever to get over her .

" Who ? " I wasn't sure they knew each other . " Brenda ."

" oh she's pretty ." She said after a moment then she changed the subject , she leaned down and kissed me . " so , do we really have to wait until I'm 18 ? " she climbed on top of me and straddled me .

Who blue eyes blazed with passion . Her hair fell around us.

" Hold on ." I listened to see if I could hear anyone in the house then checked to see if I could feel anyone emotions .

I heard nothing and felt no one besides Rhea .

" Alright ." I grinned and flipped over so she was on her back .


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note

Hey guys! I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, but you know life gets in the way sometimes. I want to thank you all for being interested in my story all of this time. I, however, do have to say I don't really appreciate some people or person threatening to take my story and continue writing it without my permission. If you have already taken my story please send me the link so I can read it myself. I am working on a chapter now that should be up within a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter ten

'' Rose, I will be there in ten minutes,'' Alice spoke quickly and hung up before I could even reply to her. This was the call that we have been waiting for. It has been months and we still haven't heard anything about what exactly is coming for us.

 _Jacob where are you?_ I sent a message telepathically to him, it was the quickest and most efficient way to reach him. Within moments I felt his emotions spike as he felt my panic.

 _Alice just called she will be here any minute._

 _We are on our way!_ I began pacing back in forth in front of the house my thoughts running ramped. '' Rose.'' Jacob ran up to me the kids and there imprints right behind him. He looked around for Alice.'' She isn't here yet.'' I stopped and looked at him and my family standing there as a unit, they stood strong as pack my two sons flanked Jacobs side with their sister close by, their imprints not far from them. They were walking into danger and it was like really hitting me for the first time. I didn't want my children in the face of danger, I couldn't risk losing Jacob. It would absolutely break me if something happened to them.

''Mom.'' Abraham looked at me with concern, My emotions were becoming overwhelming and I know he could feel every single thing if I wasn't careful.

''She's here.'' I could hear her thoughts before she even reached us, they were bouncing from place to place a jumbled mess.

'' It's the volturi.'' no greeting just straight to the point. I met Jacobs gaze quickly.I couldn't see what else they wanted besides revenge for the last time that we faced them. Even with the new wolves the Cullens and other friends acquired over the years I wasn't sure if it would be enough.

'' Any idea what they want.'' Jacob came forward and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder, I leaned into his side my arm wrapped around his waist probably clenching a little too hard. '' There is no telling.'' she looked tired, the first time in all these years I had ever seen her look so exhausted. '' In the vision last time we killed them but we didn't do it without losing some of our own.'' Her eyes looked haunted.

'' You have even more people than you did last time right?'' Abraham spoke looking at us.'' We do, but this is different than just a bunch of newborns or anything we have faced before.''

'' I think we can do it.'' Kaleb boosted slapping his brother's arm playfully, the others joined in. '' We have the wolves, we have the moroi, we have the vampires, if we put it all together we will be the ones who are unstoppable.'' Abraham continued and I couldn't help but beam listening to him speak. He reminded me of myself and of Jacob.

The thoughts ran through Alice's mind, I felt her spirits brighten a little. '' Your right, this time we are going to face them and stop them.'' she looked at me. '' Now who is behind all of this I am going to rally the troops. I will be in touch.'' Just like that, she was gone.

'' That is some big talk from you.'' Jacob crossed his arms over his chest looking both of his sons up and down. I could tell he was proud of the way they were ready to take on the challenges facing us. That is what Alphas do, what is best for the pack and your tribe.

Rhea

I missed the meeting today, apparently, Abraham believes it is a great idea to take on the voultri who from what I have heard are really tough shit. There is nothing left to do but to go along with the plan. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we leave whatever fight is coming together. I have gotten a lot better with my magic I can do things I never even imagined possible and it is only getting stronger every day. My physical combat is a pretty awesome at this point as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I am a full-time college student so I don't always have the time to write fanfiction. I don't mean to intentionally leave you guys hanging. Also again, I do not appreciate being told my original characters are going to be taken to create another story. If you want a story then I advise that you create your own original characters and storyline. I will also take suggestions on what you as readers want to see in the story but at the end of the day it is my story that I have put years of my life into.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors message**

I just want to address one reader, I appreciate that you have so much enthusiasm for my story, however, I do not have any plan on really writing about Embry or diving deep into Adrian. My focus is on the main characters and this story will be coming to a final end very soon so you don't need to keep asking me for it in every review. thanks Adrian Christina :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter twelve

Rose pov

The countdown has begun, we only have a few days until the Volturi hits forks. We don't really know what to expect, I know the last time we won and they don't want that to happen again. What they don't know is how hard we will fight. How hard I will fight for my family, for my pack. Someone needs to bring them down anyways. In the meanwhile, which is three weeks since Alice told us we have been working our asses off. Alice and the Cullen rallying vampires, Christian and Lissa getting Moroi and Dhampires, and I have been drilling the pack for fighting in human form and Jacob has been giving absolutely no slack.

"Get up!" right now I had Karah and Rhea facing each other in combat. Karah will be in wolf form during the battle but she is trained well and honestly the most brutal when it comes to training. Rhea was holding her own but I could tell she was holding back. '' Karah heals faster than both you and me, she will be fine,'' I yelled crossing my arms over my chest.

"mom." Abraham walked up from behind me. I didn't even turn to look at him. '' Does she have to be so hard on her?'' he asked in a low voice, somewhat trying to hide what he was saying. ''come here.'' I turned sharply and walked away toward the house, far enough that they couldn't hear us. '' Do you want her to die?'' I looked up into his hazel eyes not showing even a hint of emotion.

'' Of course not.'' He was taken aback by how curt I was being with him. '' Then we have to make sure she can protect herself if her magic fails her.'' I glanced back at them. Rhea was down again. Now Rhea is a good fighter but she also focuses on using her magic too much. It is why Karah keeps getting the advantage.

'' Then you would rather a few bruises over a dead body right?'' My heart hurt a little saying it and I could feel how the pure image hurt him. '' Listen, I just want to make sure she is prepared because I love her too. This is the best way I can do it right now, I cant be cool Rose right now. I have to be Guardian Hathaway." I reached out giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

''Now come and let me show her how it is done." I smiled walking back over to them. '' Alright take a break, I am going to do a demonstration with Abraham.'' I got into a spar stance with my son. I was actually glad he wasn't holding back. One kick to my abdomen sent me flying back. I caught myself before I fell and returned the hit. This went back and forth until he got the final blow and pinned me down to the ground.

''Way to go." he helped me up and I faced Rhea. '' I need you to do that.'' I pointed to Abraham. She nodded and she and Karah went back at it, Karah somehow hit her in the face and she flew to the ground face first. I caught Abrahams arm as he went towards her aid. She screamed with anger and hit her first on the ground. Suddenly the ground started shaking first a tremble and then violently. So violently that the ground began to actually split apart.

"Karah.'' I grabbed her yanking her back away from the splitting ground, While Abraham jumped to her side.'' Rhea.'' He wrapped his arms around her and the trembling stopped.

 _Jacob! I need you over by the house right now._

What had the hell just happened? ''Karah, go get Christian and Lissa.'' They needed to see what their daughter had just done. I think she is the first Moroi that has ever had the use of two different powers. It must be because she is with Abraham, another perk of being with the possible future alpha. These days however things are pointing more and more toward Abraham being alpha.

''What is going-" Jacob stopped mid-sentence when he saw the ground and Rhea and Abraham at the center of it all.

''Rhea!" Lissa and Christian made their appearance next, they also stopped to take in the scene. '' Yes, your daughter did that.'' I wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. This could be a benefit in the fight, but if she doesn't control it in the next few days it could work against us.

''Oh my god.'' The others started showing up. ''Son of a bitch!'' Christina yelled. ''Another new power?" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction and it felt nice. With all the drama I felt like it hadn't been enough.

Bellas pov

The count down is on. Once agian we are facing the volturi and my family is at risk. We have gathered all the same people that stood with us before as well as some new ones that think it is time for a change in the volturi. I know the way that they looked at me because of my gifts, I know that they still want me and my family including those on the reservation that have gifts of their own.

"Its the volturi, I am worried but I think we can take them." Emmett boomed a grin on his face, you have to love his confidence. " Hey, mom." Nessie walked into the house. " Can I talk to you?'' she walked out towards the backyard where we could be alone." What's wrong honey?" I searched her face, something was off. A part of me wanted her to tell me she was running away and going into hiding. A selfish part of me.

She didn't speak she just reached out and played what seemed to be a memory. She was sitting on the couch in her living room fiddling with something that I couldnt distinguish, then Seth walked in the door. '' Whats wrong?" he frowned at her. "Nothing." she leaned forward and set what she had in her hands on the small table. He leaned forward and I too realized what it was. A positive pregnancy test!

''Ness!" I gasped pulling her into my arms. We hadn't even thought it was possible for her to have kids once she started aging but here we are.

" I know this is basically the worst possible time to announce this but how can I not tell my mom?" she squeezed me tightly. " Should we announce it?" I beamed, this is the best news I have had in a long time. I am going to be a grandmother! something I thought I had given up when I became a vampire.

''Yeah." she nodded and I raced inside. " everyone come outside!" I met my daughter back at her side. " Whats going on?" Edward looked between the two of us.

" In this time of darkness and stress,we have been given a bright new light." I met her gaze and she nodded me along. '' Ness is pregnant!" I was basically boucing up and down. In one movement Edward had both me and Ness in his arms. God did we need this, Now I had another reason to fight and win.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter thirteen

Abraham pov

The countdown is over, here we are meeting in the field to meet the enemy we have only heard of. I stood with my pack at the back of the crowd, waiting in anticipation. I was anxious though, Rhea and my mother were up at the front with the Cullens and the other vampires. I could feel all the emotions getting stronger as well, it was driving me crazy.

Then in a moment, I saw them almost float into the field, all had on long black robes. " What can we do for you? why are you here?" Carlise stood at the front of the crowd. A very pale man obviously the leader, I believe his name is Aro. I got the most disgusting feeling from him, it made my skin crawl. It wasn't just him either the others with him. The darkness that surrounded them was almost overwhelming.

I wanted to move forward but my father warned me to stay put with just a single look. '' I warned you it wasn't over.'' Aros face curled into a sicking grin.'' What do you want, My granddaughter has no powers that would be any use to you, and we will die before we work under you." Carlise stood strong with his words. My stomach clenched, Carlise is a grandfather to me right there with Billy and here he is at the front. _Abraham!_ my father's voice called me to focus once more.

" I guess we shall see." with one movement of his hand they attacked.

Rose pov

They charged first this was really going to be a fight and I was going for the strongest ones first. That bitch Jane was mine, I blacked out her vision as well as her brothers because I knew he would immediately come to her defense. I mimicked her power on both of them and charged I held her by her hair and Bella came in swopped in ripping her head off without flinching it she threw it far to the side and someone lit it and her head on fire. Then was Alecs i kept him blinded and the pain the mimicked janes going and let someone else take him down. I continued this path, at the same time I was watching for my children and others on my side in danger.

I had worked on my powers enough that I easily could use my power on at least five people at a time. This was used to distract them someone could make the kill. There were some I wanted for myself like Aro.

I searched the crowd for him, he was nowhere to be seen. Was he hidden? What a coward. I searched for him by jumping from all the thoughts on the feild as well as emotions. He was in the trees. I ran out there workout a second thought sure he was a super old vamp but I could take him. I found him quickly, he was just standing there like he was waiting for me. As soon as I could finally read his thoughts to realize his plan it was too late. I felt pain test into my neck and run through my body then I blacked out.

I woke up to burning pain in my body. Not like something was broken but I had lava flowing through my veins. I screamed as the pain continued. I couldn't think of anything besides the pain. I don't know how long it continued but all finally it stopped and I could think again. I looked around the room, everything was so clear and I could hear everything like the wings of a bird as it flew through the sky. My mind was also being driven crazy by all the voices, I had gotten my mind reading under control years ago this was just ridiculous.

" I see you are awake." Within a moment I was grabbed my three vampires as Aro walked into the room. " what did you do to me!" I already knew the answer now, I was a vampire like the Cullen's. " I came just for you Rose." All those years ago you impressed me, you and that Bella Swan." He smiled and tried to jump at him but continued to be restrained. " now I have you both plus this pretty little wolf, she is yours correct?" My heart dropped. He had Karah? Did he change her to? It would kill her to strip her of the future with the pack and Harry.

" Leave my daughter alone!" I growled at him and tried to charge, but then another set of guards came in each holding one of Karah's arms as lay limp standing only cause they forced her. "Karah!'' I screamed her name and her eyes only fluttered and used my power to take down the three guards holding me and the guards holding her, I micked the pain I felt from changing and intensified it. they all collapsed in a heap. I tried to move forward and grab Karah so we could bust out but Aro grabbed her first. He wrapped his arms around her neck and I stopped.

" You are going to be my new weapon Rose, the day you disobey me your daughter dies.'' he looked around at his guards still on the ground squirming in pain. "Let them go.'' He commanded, squeezing her neck a little tighter. I obeyed and as soon as they were free they ran out the room.

'' I will be seeing you soon." he nodded and left with my daughter in his arms.

 _Jacob!_ I screamed through the bond hoping he could hear me if there was a bond anymore due to the new change. They turned me into a vampire, something I had never wanted to be.

 _Rose_ the moment he spoke I was hit with so many emotions, He was freaking out. _Are you okay? please tell me you are with Karah._ I let go of the tears I was holding back. _She is here and she is okay for the time being but Jacob, they changed me._ I let out a sob, what would this mean for us, for the pack for the reservation?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

 **Jacobs pov**

the words hit me hard, they had changed her? How could they do that! I know it is to use her for whatever plans they have moving forward, as a vampire Rose's powers are probably even stronger and she will be virtually invincible. Jokes on them when we figure out how to get Karah and Bella out and she turns on them. Now the Volturi have the pack and the vampires from the field.

 _Did we lose anyone?_ Rose asked me through the bond we had been talking back and forth she is locked in some steel room I am sure she could get out of if she tried but since she cant leave behind our daughter or Bella, she is just sitting waiting to see what unravels. Some of the vampires _I am not sure of their names none of the_ cullens _close friends. I_ sighed feeling the drop in my stomach when I thought of who else we had lost.

 _Jacob what else, Who was it?_ Rose panicked feeling what I was. _Embry and Collin._ I leaned forward placing my face in my hands. _Oh, Jacob,_ It was all she said but in an instance, I felt like I had her in my arms comforting me at this moment. Nice trick sometimes. Both men I have now known for years but Embry has been my best friend almost my whole life. He has always been a stable part of my life and now he is gone and I am not really sure how to process that?

 _We are going to figure this out, right now we are okay. Just take care of my boys for me will ya?_ I know we will but her words sounded like goodbye to me and that just wasn't going to work. _You know I will._ I didn't tell her that the boys were losing it and Harry was falling apart without Karah not to mention Edward without Bella.

Rose Pov

I stopped talking to Jacob and I realized something. I have a taste for blood but it is not the same hunger that a newborn vampire should be feeling. It is more like they haven't fed me which is also true. '' Can I please get some food down here!" I screamed banging on the walls of my little room, I knew whoever was here could hear me. '' If we let you out can you promise not to hurt anyone? I mean you don't have a choice we have your little wolf just waiting for the signal to break her neck." this was a vampire I did not recognize came in the room. He was in his late 20s at least, devastating handsome of course.

"pinky promise,'' I smirked. '' Come on.'' He nodded his head and walked out without a word. He leads me into the hall completely dark but I knew how to go, this was new everything I felt was so new. Somethings not so new like the fact I really had to pee which is something newborn vampires don't do.

''Hey, do you guys have a bathroom in here?'' I asked from behind him as we walked. He just kept walking until he hit a hallway with dim lighting. He knew I could read his mind so he kept jumping from subject to subject trying to block his thoughts. ''You don't even know where my daughter is." I said matter of factly. ''no I don't.'' he didn't deny it, I guess they didn't want him or anyone else I could possibly read the thoughts of knowing where my daughter is.

" what do you mean you need a restroom?" he asked looking down at me as we came to a stop. "Same reason anyone needs to go to the bathroom I have to pee." I rolled my eyes and his thoughts started to wonder how it was possible.

'' Don't worry how it's possible, just know I have to go.'' I didn't wait for him to answer allowed but followed the directions the bathroom. It was actually really nice, marble floors and counts huge bathtub and separate shower just as large. I did my business and went and looked in the mirror. I didn't look that much different, sure my skin looked absolutely flawless I no longer had the barely noticeable signs of aging so I again looked like I was the late twenties maybe early 30s, my hair was longer thicker and looked better than ever before my body also felt like it did when I was in my 20s. The most amazing thing was looking back at me was my same brown eyes, exactly the same not red ones that should be staring back at me like a newborn vampire should have. I opened my mouth and peered inside. "oh my god." I gasped at the sight of fangs. The Cullens don't have fangs but the moroi do.

 _What the fuck was I, Some kind of hybrid thing?_

Are you done in there? the guy who I found out was named Kyle questioned from outside the door. " coming." I gave myself one final look and walked back out to the hall and continued following him. We were going to see Aro, How fun.

In a moment I stood before him, I still wasn't intimidated and I was ready to get out of here. However, if that meant playing around I could do that. I was surprised to see Bella standing beside him. He was using her to shield his thoughts.

 _What did they do to you Rose?_ Maybe I did look that different.

 _They changed me but I'm not like a regular newborn. obviously, I sighed._

 _'' Rose.'' Aro acknowledged me. '' What can I do for you?''_ I crossed my arms over my chest and took him. Coward standing surrounded by his guards I took satisfaction he was missing some of his best like Alek and Jane.

" I want you to travel with us to recruit some new members for our voltuiri." He simply stated and my stomach dropped at the thought of what that could mean for some innocent person like me. Aro and his crew have a way of sniffing the strength out of people to use it by changing them.I hadn't even got to test what I could do with this new change.

"Alright lets do it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Rose POV

I feel sick, beyond sick. I am being used as a tool to turn people for the volturi and right now I can't do anything about it because they still have Karah and Bella.

" Can you please focus!" Chelsea one of the guards they have me working with. She is annoyed by me, the volturi value me and the same can't be said about her. I could care less.

" Don't rush me." I growled at her and walked past toward our target. A girl they had been watching for a while now, looking for her possible gifts. She was walking her dog, complete unaware of the world she was going to be brought in to.

Chelsea took the girl in an instant, biting into her neck savagely. More savagely than was necessary. I sent a shock running through Chelsea's body, to make her let go of the girl.

"You bitch." She went to charge me but I grabbed her by her neck and just held her there.

"One bite is all you need to change her." I hissed in her face. " and don't ever think that in a fight between me and you that you will win." I threw her away from me and gently picked up the girl.

The pain was already beginning and she was into much pain to even scream. " I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear throwing her over my shoulder. As I ran with her, I focused on numbing the pain she was feeling. what she saw when she closed her eyes was a sunset.

I stayed with her once we were back to our headquarters in Italy, just to make sure that her transition with over smoothly. I already knew that when she woke up she would be an empath like Jasper and Abraham. She was such a caring person when she was a human. I know from popping inside her head all the time. A part of one of the many things that I do for these monsters.

It will all be over soon though. They trust me enough that I know the location we are at and I have found Karah and Bella. I have been really stretching my abilities. I can find people like GPS. It's kind of amazing.

Jacob, the pack, the Cullen's and other vampires tired of the Volturi will be here soon and ready to end it all. I just have to be patient and go with the flow.

 **Jacobs POV**

"This isn't exactly how I pictured visiting Italy," Rhea said as we walked the street. Abraham stood close beside her on high alert.

"Can't say this is what I imagined either," I grunted. I haven't been in the best moods lately,I don't mean to come off so rude but without Rose I feel so empty. I have been so worried about Rose, my daughter, and Bella. This plan needs to go off without a hitch. I have already lost my best friend Embry, I can't have anyone else die on me.

" I need us to split up." I barked motioning for the directions they should go.

We were close enough that I could smell her sent and rose was Sendíng me a basic GPS where to find her and even how many vampires they have guarding her. Roses powers are so strong now it is amazing. There is almost nothing that women ca rock can't do. The Volturi made a big mistake changing her and they are about to find out just how big.

I stood to the side of the building, stripped quickly and phased. I felt the pack change

Edward appeared beside side in one motion he ripped the door off the hinges and we charged inside. I jumped on the first vampire I saw ripping his head off so quickly he didn't even have time to process what was going on. I move with lethal skill, hardly even needing the help of Abraham, Rhea or Edward.

It seemed like it took an eternity, but I finally reached Karah. At first, I didn't even recognize my daughter. She sat against the cell wall, carving on the wall with a rock. Her hair had grown from her shoulders to almost her but now thanks to the wolf genes. Her clothes we dirty, worn and ripped and god was she skinny

The rage that went through me seeing my daughter like that was inexpressible." Karah." Even though I was angry my words were soft. She turned her head and looked at me for a moment before she even comprehended that it was me.

"Daddy!" She jumped up and placed her hands on the bars. '' Here." Abraham came up beside me and started pulling on the bars. I helped when it looked like he couldn't get it himself. I'm sure they needed the thick bars to keep Karah in.

''You came!" Karah threw her arms around me. '' Come on, we have to get out of here." I looked up to see Edward with Bella leaning on him heavily. She looked like shit too, it was obvious they had been starving the both of them to keep them weak.

We had to leave quickly and get Karah and Bella to safety while we went to take care of the volturi once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rose pov

Everything is really falling into place. Karah and Bella are free and that means that nothing else is trapping me here. I could run off and leave it at that but the Volturi cannot stay in control, they need to die and we are going to be the ones to do it.

Since Aro has had me hunting people down for him to add to the volturis strength, I found people based on their heart. How good they are, the last thing this world needs is some crazy vampire running around. I have been an avid part in changing five people. Brittney a 20-year-old from Montana, she wanted to be a veterinarian her gift is communicating with animals. Adam a 24-year-old from new york is a strong man like Emmett and he has the biggest heart. Kimberly 22 year old from Canada can control the weather mostly thunder and lightning. Austin 18 from Detroit has what can be considered spider senses, he can sense something is going to happen and Damon 27 from Seattle was a librarian and is like a walking encyclopedia. It is actually quiet the bunch and they are all on my side waiting for the signal.

'' Aro wants to see you.'' Chelsea came to find me where I was leaning against the wall my eyes closed.'' You know, we don't have the time for you to sit there daydreaming." She hissed once I opened my eyes. " I was actually thinking about what it would be like when I rip your head from your body.'' I pushed past her and walked into the room where Aro stood waiting for me. He had someone he wanted me to analyze for changing.

''Rose, Rose beautiful Rosemarie." He cooed when I entered, the sound of my name from him made my skin crawl, just as It does every time. " Aro." I smiled standing up straight. " I just came here to tell you that what you have going on here come to an end tonight," I spoke calmly not looking away from his gaze.

" Please tell how that would be Cauis." Laughed and I just smiled a moment later snarls roared through the room as the wolves and vampires fighting with them made their entrance. The Volturi had no chance against them.

But Aro, Aro was mine. I stretched out my hand wrapping a tight wave of water around him. I always thought if I had the magic of a Moroi I would be a fire user. Water it is and for the time I have been here, I have been working my ass off learning how to use it. I forced him down on his knees in front of me forcing him to look at me. For him replicated the pain of changing and multiplied it, times 6 for me and every person I had been involved in changing because of him, on top of that I made him feel the pain me and Jacob had felt being away from each other for so long. The pain Bella and Karah felt being starved inside of a cell.

Now Jacob! I stepped back keeping my water rope wrapped tightly around him. Jacob barreled over like a bat out of hell and ripped his head off with ease and chucked It away. I met his gaze, it is the first time I have seen him in months and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him, but right now we still had the fight to finish.

I focused on what was going on around us, it was a battlefield, the ground cracked around us, fire and legs flying everywhere. Somehow Chelsea was still alive, she was hiding waiting for the right time to attack me. I played along even moving closer so she would jump out. It worked like a charm I blinded her as soon as she jumped out and ripped her head off her body, but I didn't rip her head off until after I gave her back her sight so she could see who killed her.

It wasn't before long the fighting was over and it was almost too easy. I helped throw the bodies into the fire then decided to do a walkthrough of the building. There were some areas of the building I had never been able to access so now with no one stopping me I was free to wander. It was strange as I got further into the building I heard a voice calling to me.

What I found was a girl in a cell, she was young only 18 or 19. She was not in as bad of a condition as Karah or Bella but still looked like shit. I ripped open the bars and rushed to her side. " Are you okay honey?'' I reached forward pushing her hair out of her face so I could see her clearly. She was stunningly beautiful, porcelain skin dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was clearly a morning.

'' I'm okay." She started to weep overwhelmed with the emotion of finally being freed. They were using her to study what a moroi was, how differently they work than them.

'' It's alright honey.'' I picked her up when she couldn't really walk I just carried her fully. " Seth!'' he was the closet so I handed her to him. " Rose.'' Jacob ran to me swooping me up in his arms and kissing me hard. I melted into him. We had really done it and we were all back together. I looked over and waved Abraham and Kaleb over to the hug.

" Let's go home.''


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Rose pov

We left some trusted vampires to take over the role of the new Volturi, the new vampires decided to stay and I think they are just what is needed to bring the balance back. We are back at the reservation. There have been some new changes like my boy Kaleb finally imprinted and it was with the moroi girl I saved in Italy, her name is Liza. While she has been recuperating from her stay with the Volturi he has been there every step of the way. Karah is almost back to herself and living happily with Harry. Abraham and Rhea are as good as ever and it looks like he will be the next Alpha of the pack. Abraham has just fallen into the leader of Alpha so naturally. I don't know really what I am or where life will take me. Maybe I will live forever and Jacob will be right there beside me. Sure I have to drink a little blood but that can be handled and it's not the worst future I can think of.

I feel like we really have our happily ever after.


End file.
